Cartoon Nickelodeon Network/Bumpers
Bumpers "Tweet"er They are bumpers where Cartoon Network, WB Animation, and Nickelodeon characters interact with each other using "Tweet"er, a parody of Twitter. Evil Minds Think Alike Plot: Brimstone and The Brain share out their hatred of heroes and how they want to conquer the world. Characters: Brimstone The Brain Transcript: Can Samurai Jack and Velocity Be Best Friends? Plot: TBD Characters Samurai Jack Velocity Transcript: Cute Girls Plot: Characters Nancy Samano Did You Know That...? Starring The Brain Cheetahs Don't Roar, But Rather Chirp Characters * The Brain *Gatopardos Cats Are Afraid Of Cucumbers Characters * The Brain *Mr. Blik *Gordon *Waffle Ghosts Are Afraid of Salt Characters * The Brain *Claire the Ghost First Velociraptor Fossil in 1922 Characters * The Brain *Velocity Babies Breath and Swallow At The Same Time Characters * The Brain *Lily Loud Octopuses eat Crabs Characters *The Brain * Squidward * Mr. Krabs Women Are Twice As Likely As Men To Order Vegetables on Pizza *The Brain *Chica *Bonnie Cartoons got Talent It is a parody of America Got Talent Pinky's Audition Plot: Pinky sings Disco Inferno Characters Transcript: Other Bumpers Girl Club PLOT: Freakazoid notices a girl club with a bunch of girls inside. Attracted to them, he decides to head inside, despite being a boy Characters *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Kaitlyn Wood *Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Gata the Cat *Garnet *Sandy Cheeks *Lori Loud *Frankie Foster *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki Transcript: Baylee and Velocity PLOT: Velocity takes Baylee Mardis with him, but she ends up annoying him. Characters *Velocity *Baylee Mardis Transcript: Battle of the Child Geniuses PLOT: When Jimmy Neutron and Dexter saw each other's inventions, they both get jealous and have a "science battle" with each other. Characters *Jimmy Neutron *Dexter *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Dee Dee Transcript: Zim vs Alien PLOT: Zim is trying to launch a missile at Dimmsville, but soon, Alien arrives to mess up Zim's lab in the stupidest ways possible. Characters *Zim *Alien *Timmy Turner (mentioned) Transcript: The Vending Machine PLOT: Taking a break from making his evil invention, Sfika goes out to get a drink or soda, but when the vending machine stops working, Sfika will have to do things in a hard way. Characters *Sfika the Wasp *Gatopardos the Cheetah Transcript: Come on, I Just Want A Nap! PLOT: Gatopardos wants a 3-hour nap, but he keeps getting disturbed by Baylee, Dot, Shunky, and Linda Doggie. Characters *Gatopardos the Cheetah *Baylee Mardis *Dot Warner *Shunky *Linda Doggie Transcript: Pizza Party PLOT: Bloo has started a pizza party for his/her friends to eat pizza, drink soda, and chat, but soon they discover that they have made it in Velocity's property without his permission. Characters *Bloo *Velocity Transcript: The Chemical PLOT: Dexter is busy building something. However, unbeknownst to him, Dee Dee finds a bottle with a bright-colored green chemical in it that she finds interesting and decides to show SpongeBob and Patrick. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star Transcript Dance Chaos PLOT: A bunch of characters are having fun at a dance party, but when the Warners arrive to invade the party, chaos starts to occur. Characters *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Scooby-Doo *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Gatopardos the Cheetah *Ickis *Lincoln Loud *Lola Loud *Claire the Ghost Transcript Foxy and Xero's Conversation PLOT: Agent Foxy and Agent Xero have a private conversation with each other about their lifes as secret agents. Characters *Agent Foxy *Agent Xero Transcript Excluded PLOT: TBD Characters * Transcript Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas